Between the devil and the deep blue sea ENG
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Marta was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore when he was bored. She hates him, but, surprisingly, she falls in love with him. She rejects him, but later she goes to Mystic Falls and plunges into TVD events and... into Damon's arms. Will she be able to win his heart and find her true identity? AU; Damon/OC, OC/Caroline, Stefan, the Originals friendship. (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – english version

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing. Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
>I only own my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I started to watch the TV Show "Vampire Diaries" on Tuesday and from that moment I can say that I started to be addicted of that;D  
>It isn't very good idea just before my exam's session at the University, but - maybe because of the amount of the episodes watched everyday - I started to have this dream, you know.<br>This piece of writing is the very beginning of my every dream this week;D**_

BTW, **I am Polish** and I study Applied Linguistics, so I thought that it would be a good idea to present my dream-fanfic in two languages - ma native - Polish, and studied - English.  
>That's why I appreciate any feedback;D I want to know if it makes sense and if my English in reality had improved this past year;)<br>Thanks for help!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Damon Salvatore was bored to death. Well, actually, he was already death, so it didn't make much sense, but he felt just like that. He didn't even remember why he got to Europe and why he actually chose to come to Poland in this time of the year. Well, he had to admit it – he liked the taste of Polish blood. But as he spent there some weeks, he knew that it was the time to move, to go to another country. But this last night he was going to have fun. Oh yes, he was.

* * *

><p>I was coming back late to my dorm after studying in the University Library. I missed my night bus and I had to go to another bus stop. On the other hand, I could wait for the next one, but a thought of spending about an hour in hypothetic accompany of drunks or local hoodlums in the middle of the night wasn't tempting me at all. No, I decided to go, to move.<p>

Initially, nothing seemed to foreshadow the upcoming disaster. But then, at one moment every light on the street went out and I was surrounded by darkness. I felt that it sent a chill down my spine, I shivered with cold. Instinctively, I started to run forward. I stumbled over a protruding pavement tile and I fell down. I felt a severe pain in my head and for the first time in my life I lost my consciousness.

* * *

><p>Damon approached the body lying on the pavement and sighed with disgust. Once again the chase ended up not like he wanted. He noticed that girl had been hurt in the head and life was escaping from her very quickly. A vampire knew that now he could just drink her blood and no one would recognize the true cause of death. The miserable life of that girl would end and he could just leave. But that was the thing that he would do any other night. That time, just to amuse himself, he decided to help her. Then - to kill her. Damon took a bite of his wrist and let his blood to fall down to her mouth. When he was sure that she was going to be alive, he broke her neck. A vampire picked the girl's body up and headed for the apartment which he rented every time he was visiting Warsaw. Now he just had to wait till the moment she wakes up and begins to turn into a vampire…<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – english version

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing. Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
>I only own my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, here we have some of what happened after the prologue - and we can get to know Damon a little bit;D Watching the TV Show, I thought that he could act like I presented it here;D And Stefan finally appears! **_

_**Enjoy it and I would really appreciate some feedback!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

"It isn't fun at all." – Damon thought out loud, drinking his favourite bourbon and sitting comfortably in an armchair which was almost as old as Damon was. He was also observing the girl he brought to his sitting room. It started to irritate him – she had been sleeping for last fourteen hours. He had to give her a little of human blood from a glass and even then she didn't wake up. Worse – still sleeping, she began to suffer from recurrent bouts of fever, her skin turned red and allergic rash appeared on her face, neck, hands and legs. It was enough to make him very angry, but apparently his problems weren't on their way to clear up.

While she was sleeping, he reviewed her stuff and checked her ID. Her name was 'Marta Weronika Zalewska' and before she died, she had been only twenty one. Because boredom started to drive him mad, Damon even looked over her manuals and notes, which were in her bag. Evidently, Marta made her lecture notes very organized and clear. "O, so you are the smart one, uh?" he started to talk to sleeping girl. "I could bet you are studying Applied Linguistics, aren't you?" Damon asked when he found textbooks in English, Spanish and Polish – all about the same, linguistic subject. "I've seen your building, just right side the University Library. You know – very close to the place where we've actually met. It is very ugly. I don't know how you, students, can study there." Then, Damon found her mobile phone. "You're not a very popular person, 're you? Hardly any message – and we've spent here some hours. We've here: three messages from your mummy, two from your friends… No boyfriend?" He looked at the girl close up. "Well, know I doubt that any man would like to date you, when you're so red, you've a rash and some extra pounds… Don't worry, human blood is very good for your skin and doesn't make you fat, you know?"

Damon started to enjoy that 'conversation', which was weird – even for him. Of course, he wasn't worried by the strange reaction Marta had to the process of turning into a vampire. In his long life he'd seen many things and long time ago he began to be indifferent to them. By reviewing Marta's belongings he even made himself sure that he'd done the right thing, helping her. Judging by them, her life before death hadn't been funny at all.

Damon found Marta's netbook and he even wanted to check out her files, but then the doorbell started to ring. He was not going to hurry; he got up from his chair and walked to the door to open it. There was nobody in the staircase. But when he closed the door, he sensed that someone is standing behind him. "Hello, brother." Damon said with a crooked smile and he turned around to stand face to face with his guest.

* * *

><p>I felt terrible. I was so deeply asleep that I couldn't get out of the nightmare that trapped me and haunted me. My head was throbbing and pounding; my body was itching and aching. I felt my throat sore and burning and in my mouth I had that awful, horrid, metallic taste of blood. But the worse of all was the nightmare. I found myself so lonely and cold, shivering and freezing in the pitch-black darkness. The only things I could see were ghostly apparitions of my nearest and dearest. All of them were looking at me sadly and nobody could help me to escape from that horrible, terrifying, overwhelming darkness. I was afraid that I would never be able to see the light again.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon crossed his arms on his chest and looked his brother in the eye. "Stefan, we haven't seen each other for some time, have we? I didn't know that you missed me, I'd visit <em>you<em> if I knew that." He said sarcastically.

Stefan Salvatore glared at his brother angrily as he imitated Damon's gesture. "You know, I knew that you'll be very glad if I come. Especially that I was visiting our friend, Martin, and I heard that yesterday you turned somebody into a vampire."

Damon cursed out loud: "What the hell! Is it possible in the vampire's world to keep anything in secret?" At one moment he took a peep at the living room to check if Marta hasn't waked up. "You help somebody and you don't want to announce that to everyone, but it is just impossible to manage it."

Stefan's eyes started to blink furiously. "So you want to tell me that's true?"

Damon grinned mischievously. "Of course, it is! I was bored to death when that girl, Marta, came over and I did it for fun. Here she is." He led his brother to the living room. "I thought that her accompany may be in some way entertaining, but she has been sleeping for last fifteen hours!"

Stefan came close the sleeping girl and looked at her carefully. He noticed the strange colour of her skin, a fever and the strange rash that had spread on her body. He began to feel sorry for a girl that his brother had chosen to turn just because he had been bored. "What did you do to her? She shouldn't react like that."

Damon in response just made eyes and put his black leather jacket on. "I let her drink a bit of my blood, I killed her and later I gave her some human blood from a bag, nothing special. But, as I see, you're worrying about her and I think I'll let you take care of her. It isn't fun anymore and for me it's another chance to make life unbearable for you. Have fun!" And Damon was gone before his brother could do anything to stop him.

Stefan for a while could only stare at the point the floor where Damon stood just a moment ago. After that he reminded himself about the victim of his brother's evil deeds. He saw that she is in great pain and it came into his mind that maybe he could help her somehow if she were awake. He started to shake her lightly and after remembering her name he turned to her directly: "Marta, Marta, can you hear me? Hey, please, wake up!"

A moment later her hazel eyes opened slowly and she looked him in the eye.

* * *

><p>Still trapped in that terrifying darkness, listening to the bloodcurdling silence, I was afraid that I would never escape from there, that I would never be free. But then, at one moment, I heard that voice. It sounded like music to me, so longed for salvation. It called my name and I knew that I am safe and everything's going to be fine. A very small, almost impossible to notice, the first glimmer of light, of hope appeared to me and I had to do everything to reach it.<p>

At last, I could open my eyes and then I was looking in the eye of one of the most handsome men I've ever seen… And then I just knew that I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
>Characters etc belong to <em>L.J. Smith<em> and the Production of the TV Show "_Vampire Diaries_"  
>If I did own anything of it, there would be a lot more Klaroline, and all the male Originals (except Finn) and Damon would be... well, MINE ;)<br>I only own my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Six months later_

After my last class I told Stefan I was going back home alone and that he shouldn't be worried about me. I knew that he would be, still, but I had to reconsider some things and for that I needed a long walk through Łazienki park. It's been exactly six months since the day that I died. Every time I remembered those moments, cold shivers were running down my spine.

I have no idea what could happen if Stefan wasn't by my side that time. Not only did he explained me the whole situation, but also he took care of me and he was my guide in this new reality. Thanks to him I could easily walk in the daylight, which made my adaptation much easier. I still couldn't believe in what I was. Still, I couldn't utter this strange word: 'a vampire'. Why wasn't it just some bad dream? Why _me_? I couldn't get over the fact that that day someone, just because of boredom, found it funny to kill me and make me transition into this… this… _thing_. I even knew to whom I should be grateful for this dubious delight and it was Stefan's older brother, Damon. Just a thought of him was making me see red and I could feel my fangs protruding and the veins around my eyes showing. I didn't even have to smell blood for that.

In the end of the day, I managed to come back to my old, 'normal' life as far as it was possible. It wasn't easy though, because on the one hand my constant urge for blood was overwhelming, and on the other – it turned out that I'm some kind of very strange kind of vampire and… I'm_ allergic_ to human blood! The only antidote for my anaphylactic shock, that I was experiencing with every swallow of it, was vervain that is poisonous to me and my kind.

Very slowly, day after day, gulp after gulp, I was making myself more immune to its side effects. Of course, I definitely started to drink mainly animal blood, like Stefan. It protected me from more shocks, but also made me a lot weaker than all the specimen at my age.

Why can't I be normal even in this extremely abnormal state I'm in? I go bananas when I think that one of my characteristics that just had to magnify after my transition was my allergy that in my human life was to the insects venom, and in this next one is to the human blood, my basic energy source.

The enforced feeding with fauna didn't reduce my urges to bite into the arteries of all the people around, but it did reduce somehow my remorse related to the state of who I became. When I learned to control my reflex of showing my sharp fangs and those terrifying red eyes and veins around them around every person that I met, I could even come back to studying at the university and I could visit my family and friends.

The fact that I didn't become some kind of horrible night monster I owe it to Stefan and to his constant care of me. That's why I had to move from my dorm to his apartment where he was kind enough to allow me to live in the bigger bedroom of the two that were there. I even had my own bathroom and walk-in closet en suite, for the first time of my life. I told my parents that my friends asked me to take care of their apartment during their absence and they... believed me. I could, of course, just don't care about that and compel them to believe me, (which was one of the most interesting things about this _new me_ that I 'traded' for my mortality.) Instead, I gave them a huge amount of the vervain tea to make sure that someday, when I got angry, I couldn't use the compulsion on them.

I had the constant urge to exercise and thanks to that, even with my generous meals that were holding back my urge of blood, my metabolism accelerated, like a hundred times. During the last months I've lost almost all of my extra kilos and I could finally be proud and happy with the way I looked.

What a pity that it happened after my death.

Also, I'd prefer if Stefan noticed those positive changes in my appearance. Especially at nights when I haven't had a wink of sleep, knowing that he's sleeping next door. I couldn't help but have in front of my eyes his tall, athletic figure, his light brown hair and his face, _so_ handsome, with a beautiful smile and those mysterious bluish green eyes. I was wondering, why he only sees me as his friend, because I've fell for him very soon after he helped me wake from my 'coma' and stand on my two feet again. I've seen him constantly, because he decided to do the same degree as I was doing, just to keep an eye on me. Unfortunately, all my attempts to make him interested in me in the romantic sense misfired and that's one of the reasons why I needed this peaceful, lonely walk.

It was a late evening when I was finally close to the posh, closed estate with the apartment complex we've been living this whole time. I think I chose the longest detour possible to get there. I was just to enter the building when I heard with my super vampire hearing a desperate woman's cry, distant some hundreds of metres from where I was standing. In the blink of an eye I was near, able to observe the whole situation. There was a man, in the clothes that were neither new, nor washed and, additionally to that, stinking to high heaven, attacking a woman whose shopping bags that she must have had been carrying, scattered around her, on the pavement. I thought about the time when that bored psycho vampire attacked me and I reacted instantly.

Thanks to my super strength and speed I could pull back the attacker and press him against the wall, my fangs sinking in his neck to drink enough blood to make him zonk out. I checked if his victim was okay and I helped her gather her bags. With that I erased her memory, helping her come back home safely, peacefully, without constant reminder of this upsetting experience over and over again. I finally got back to this bastard who attacked her and with a strong punch I made him come back into consciousness, just to compel him and scare him enough to come back in his nightmares as a monster, preventing him from hurting anyone again.

It was after a long while, when there was nobody around, that I could take care of myself. Feeling the heat coming to my cheeks and the upcoming rash, from the secret pocket of my jacket I took the syringe with vervain and I plunged it to my vein, trying to stop myself from shouting in pain. At least the allergy symptoms stopped immediately.

On the one hand I was full of energy after a generous 'meal', but on the other, I was still experiencing the poison's side effects. That's why I got home as fast as possible and for the first time I used the lift to get to our tenth floor.

I felt so much better, when entering the apartment I could smell some delicious dinner prepared by Stefan. After a minute the object of my affections himself appeared in the sitting room, with a smile on his handsome face. A smile, that disappeared the moment he saw the state I was in.

"What happened? Or you know what, you don't have to say anything, you always look like that after a dose of vervain." He was right next to me and he noticed my almost unnoticeable hectic flush and rash. He clearly calmed down and he even started to joke. "You attacked somebody? I guess that's all when it comes to 'Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself'."

Tired and angry about that assault, I passed him and throw my bag on the elegant, about a hundred-year-old sofa standing in the centre of the room and instead of answering Stefan right away I directed myself to the bar. I took an open bottle of the best bourbon, which, I actually don't know why, was the largest amount there. I just added some ice and I emptied my first shot. I felt better straight away and the alcohol helped with the neutralisation of the poison.

"I caught up with some scum that harassed a defenceless woman." I said in a casual tone, looking vacantly at the glass wall of the building that had a view of the Vistula River and the right-bank Warsaw. I knew that Stefan would stand with his arms crossed on his broad chest, silently waiting for me to continue, to comment it later. "I wanted to drain this bastard dry, but he stank high heaven, so I quickly decided to pass. That's why I just scared him and even though I erased his memory I promised to haunt him in his worst nightmares if he wanted to try something like that again." I finally looked at my friend's face and without surprise I noticed that it expressed a polite interest, very characteristic for him. "Nevertheless, they both have their memories erased and I made it to take the vervain before any strong allergic reaction. Now, even though I've had my meal, I'm starving. What's for our dinner?"

Stefan smiled and, with gallantry originated from him being in reality a nineteenth-century gentleman from the South, he invited me to the dining room where was our meal. It was after the first course when he decided to comment on my behaviour.

"It's obvious that you felt the need to save that woman. But did it come to your mind that somebody could see you and you couldn't erase _their_ memory? Of course, you_ remembered_ that. It's because you _always_ first think, then act, right?"

I just rolled my eyes and started my next course. After the dinner I went to my bedroom, tired with this evening's events, but also happy that the following day was Saturday and I mentioned my parents earlier that this weekend I would stay in Warsaw. I could just prepare myself to sleep and rest till noon, sure that no-one would bother me.

I took a long, hot bath, washed my hair using the conditioner, pampered myself with my favourite body lotion and, just to pleasure myself, put my best, prettiest, silk blue pyjamas consisting of shorts and a camisole. I also intended to stay in it, of course, accidentally, during breakfast next day, hoping that it would call Stefan's attention. Soon after that I succumbed into sleep that was supposed to help my ultimate regeneration after the poison.

* * *

><p>Damon came to Warsaw long after the midnight. For no particular reason, in quite a short time he managed to visit Asia, South America and a large part of Europe, but then he decided to come back to Poland. He presumed that Stefan could still be there. Since he still had the urge to embitter his life, he realised that it could be fun. And fun is what he missed lately.<p>

His presumptions resulted to be right when he saw his brother's silver Porsche on his parking spot. It was another reason to quickly get to the tenth floor. After drinking a bourbon shot he directed to his bedroom.

From the moment he entered the room he could see that something changed. A huge, oak, king-size bed that he liked so much was moved to be in front of the glassed wall that was behind the curtains that moment. In addition to this, someone's been sleeping in this bed! It came to Damon's mind to wake the intruder, but since his side of the bed was empty, he didn't mind it so much. He didn't even feel the necessity to check the identity of his uninvited guest. He got undressed and after having a short shover he went to bed, wearing only boxers (as a curtesy to his smelling nice, but definitely not human intruder).

* * *

><p>I woke up strangely early for myself. Instead of sleeping to at least ten, this time I opened my eyes and, when I looked at the watch, it said it was six a.m. I would most probably succumb once again into a pleasurable oblivion once again if not the fact that I heared some noise behind me. It was a sound of a body turning over on the mattress. I rubbed my eyes, still not fully conscious. At the same time I was furious that somebody was invading my privacy, but there was a part of me that hoped it was Stefan. Very slowly, soundlessly, I turned over to have a squint at my uninvited guest and it definitely wasn't the object of my affections.<p>

I froze, because instead of him I saw a stranger. A stranger that looked incredibly, impossibly... sexy. The intruder was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen live. I would put him with Stefan in my top ten, maybe even on the very top of this list. I could see his chest bare and very pleasantly chiselled. Then I looked higher and I could see his very handsome face and raven black hair that seemed to need a cut very soon.

I felt the urge to just sit there and watch the sleeping stranger, but after a long while I came to my senses and as quickly as my vampire speed allowed me, I found myself in Stefan's bedroom. I poked him heavily to wake him up. I expected him to be angry because of waking him up that early on Saturday, but seeing the horror on my face he sit up instantly. He brushed off his duvet and sat on his bed, wearing only his pyjama trousers, (not that I would mind, because it gave me an opportunity to admire his abs). However, that moment it didn't even came to my mind.

"What's up?" he asked, taking my hand to make it stop trembling for a moment.

"I…" It sounded _so_ silly when I tried to utter the words that I've had on the tip of my tongue. I couldn't believe that I've had to say this. "In my bed…" Oh, please, don't understand it naughtily! Or maybe? Would it be that bad? YES! It would! "Gosh, you just have to see this for yourself!"

I actually dragged him to my bedroom, pushing him inside in front of me, almost like a shield or something. I really hoped he would find some explanation to that ridiculous situation.

I was behind his back, so I could unnoticed observe the intruder waking up, stretching, sitting on the bed and sending my "handler" a huge grin that for me was breathtaking.

"Hello, brother!" He greeted him and hearing his voice for the first time made a pleasurable shiver run down my spine. I was sooo overwhelmed by my reaction to this sound that it took me a while to detect Stefan's response.

"Damon…"

That moment, like in a kaleidoscope, I saw the images from that night when I died, for a split second I found myself in that nightmare from which I could have never woken up. It made me see red and that fury that overwhelmed me must have been encompassing all my enhanced vampiric emotions.

In a blink of an eye I took the nearest chair and broke its leg, leaving an acute end. I took that bastard from the bed and, with force never known to me, I pinned him to the wall, directing the stake right into his heart. Before I put it there, I just had to look in the eye of that scum bag that not only killed me, but also changed me into this bloodthirsty monster I became. Then, I heard Stefan saying my name and pleading me to come down. It wouldn't work if it wasn't for the fact that I made an eye contact with my killer. Regardless of myself, I found myself drawn to his beautiful, silvery-blue eyes.

Then our roles were reversed and a moment later I was pinned to the wall, with the threat of a stake in my heart. This time Damon smiled especially for me and his ironical smirk and piercing eyes left me breathless.

"Marta, how nice to finally meet you… conscious…" This time he was smiling with his eyes. I noticed how he was eyeing me up with appreciation. "I see the transition did you good, you look fantastic. Blue suits you. Just like the vampirism." Because he was about four inches taller than me, his face unexpectedly was right next to mine. At the same time the stake, earlier directed to my heart, was now right above the hem of my top. It supposedly was helping him the further exploration of what was underneath. "I should've expected you would truly blossom after the transition. I should've checked who was in my bed last night. If I knew then, I'd wake you up with pleasure…"

Six months of trying to make Stefan notice me as a woman and finally gaining my ideal weight made me hungry for the compliments and Damon's words were like honey-sweet to my poor soul and, what's more important, to my self-confidence. Suddenly I just forgot that he was this psycho vampire killer that hunted me out of boredom. I didn't even noticed that Stefan was standing right next to us, sending us death glares.

* * *

><p>Damon was fully aware of his baby bro's reaction. It tickled his fancy and he understood it. At the same time, he found a great pleasure admiring the positive changes in his lastly changed victim. No more spare tires and chubby cheeks. Instead of them he noticed how curvaceous she was, how kissable her lips were, how beautiful was her dark brown, thick hair, tousled because of sleep, how sparkling were her hazel eyes. She may not have been an attractive girl earlier, but as a vampire she was absolutely enticing, white-hot and sexy.<p>

He wasn't the only one to notice that, that's for sure. And that's exactly what he needed to make his baby bro's life absolutely miserable – snake him, get his girl! If Stefan couldn't just make a start on getting this girl, it was just a perfect opportunity to show he was just better and that his methods were much more effective, and for sure – more spectacular. And he could just show he just… can do this. This new challenge improved his mood, especially since he just had enough of boredom of las months.

His good mood vanished the moment Marta spoke, with her voice sweet, lovely and sonorous, but at the same time, with her tone firm and with her words forecasting problems: "Damon Salvatore, am I right? I'll be very grateful for just three things. Firstly, you moving aside now. Secondly, you geting out of my way in the future. Thirdly, next time you just letting me put the stake exactly where it belongs."

Damon absolutely wasn't going to let her go. His smile became wolfish and at the same time even sexier, when he asked naughtily: "Really? And where is it?" He drew his face even closer to hers, so that now they were only inches apart.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe in what I just heard. He was really starting to flirt with me! It was getting more dangerous with every minute, but it also didn't stop those chivers I was having. I could just pray for none of them to notice that. I put myself together and in the blink of an eye I was in my bathroom's door with an outfit for that day. I send a smile to the younger Salvatore and a death glare to the older one. Then, I said, supposedly, without understanding of this double meaning of his question: "I guess you really wouldn't like to know that. It could just end badly… for you." Before they were able to say anything, I just closed the door and leaned on it, finally breathing a sigh of relief.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know... It took me literally FOREVER to update this chapter._  
><em>The good side is, I almost finished this story in Polish AND I finished my BA degree,<em>  
><em>so now I have some time to work on its English version till October,<em>  
><em>when the first semester of my master studies begins.<em>

_And now I know exactly how it ends._  
><em>Especially since I already started to write its "sequel" in Polish.<em>  
><em>(Which, BTW, will be in a form of a series of random One-Shoots, which I find very useful;)<em>

_So now I know that someday this will be a story that I'll finish. What a relief! ;)_  
><em>I've always had problems with finishing my stories;)<em>

_And, what's VERY important:  
>I DON"T HAVE A BETA,<br>so please, forgive me any mistakes and just let me know if you spot any;)_


End file.
